Zählzeit's Edit Page
} First thing's first,' please do not message me, Zahlzeit, under any circumstances' unless it's to point out a mistake or something similar. Eo ipso this means that I don't want any messages for requests''.'' I should also inform you all that converting is a kind of lengthy process from the way I do it and is even more so because of real life obligations. I hope you all understand. } 09/07/11 - *Paine up *Khezu and Mafumofu Sets up *Mami's gun, Madoka's bow, and Homura's shield are up *Gunhammer Prototype up *Rathian Set up *Helper U Set up *Jinouga Set up *Hunter Set and Cloud (KH1) up *Lightning and Barioth (Female) Set up *X (Standard Armor) up *Vile up 09/08/11 - *Will work on X (Ultimate Armor) and Judith after I do some things in real life. *Judith done. Just need to post and upload it later. *Judith up *Hannibal up. I think that'll be the last for today. 09/09/11 - *X4 and X5 versions of X's Ultimate armor are up. *Homura Akemi (Episode 12) up *Hazama up 09/10/11 - *Pleinair up *Ovan up *Hei (Darker than Black, Masked) *Not related to converting but my BlackRose (Xth) is up. 09/11/11 - *Ingus (Onion Knight) up *Black Rock Shooter up *Holy Orders MML up *Lance up *White Rock Shooter up } Relatively in order: #Warrior of Light - This one is going to take awhile since I have to find it again. #Yuna X-2 #Ougi - I need someone to pretty much do most of the translation work. A person using Google translate would be.. somewhat okay so long as Google translate is able to actually translate everything. } In order of probability (highest to lowest): #Ika Musume (Squid Girl) Characters #Fuuka (Official) #Vulcanus (Official) #Ys Bar Contents (Official) #Phantom Breaker Bar Contents (Official) - VERY low chance unless the edits have great weapons or something. } I'm more or less out of edits that I wanted to convert for myself so now I'd like to take a informal vote on what I should convert next. Note that there is no guarantee that I will conver what you vote for. Send a comment at the bottom with up to two of the names below: *Zero (MMZ) ''- Includes his shield, Z Saber, Z Buster, and his lance'' *Zero (X1) - Includes X1's Z Buster *Zero (X2) - Z Saber version *Zero (X2) - X2' Z Buster version *X (First Armor) *X (Second Armor) *X (Third Armor) *X (Fourth Armor) *X (Falcon Armor) *X (Gaea Armor) *X (Shadow Armor) *X (Blade Armor) *X (New Armor) *Seto Kaiba *Jaden Yuki *Joey Wheeler *Nekomata (Disgaea 1/2/3) *Kunoichi (Disgaea 2/3/4) *Exorcist (Disgaea 1/2/3/4) *NISA-chan *Desco *Rosalin? *Axel *Laharl *Amazon - Can't tell if it's from Disgaea 1 or not since I haven't taken a good look yet but it's definitely the female Warrior of NIS. *Yuna (X) *Yuna (X-2) *Cloud (Advent Children) *Tifa (FF7) *White Mage (FF1) *Black Mage (FF1) *Red Mage (FF1) *Naruga (Male) *Kirin (Female) *Rathalos (Male) *Poison Battleaxe *Naruga (Male) *Naruga twin blades *Kirin (Female) *Kirin bow *Red & Yellow Ravager Blade? *Dianthus and Kikyo (Female) *Helper (Female) *Yukomo Set (Male) *Various Aragami, mostly all of the "female" monsters from God Eater Burst not including the Susano'o. *Kanon - With bow *Licca Kusunoki *Shio *Strength (Black Rock Shooter) - Same artist as the Dead Master on this wiki. *Black Rock Shooter - Also same artist *Yoko Littner - Includes Rifle *Cell *Revy (Black Lagoon TV/Manga) *Magical Girl Revy (Black Lagoon OVA) *Madoka Kaname *Kyoko Sakura *Sayaka Miki *Homura Akemi (Episode 1-9, Magical Girl/Schoolgirl) *Homura Akemi (Episode 10, Glasses) *Kirby *Yuri Yuri characters - Main cast, the student council president and her assistant. It exists out there but I can't find it.. yet, that is. *Yggdra *Queen Menace *Marisa (Touhou, Classic) - The version of her from the older games with purple clothing and more "feral" hair. Covers one eye and such. *Kaito (VOCALOID) *Prince (Katamari Damacy) *Haseo *Jessica (Dragon Quest) *Mayuri Shiina *Mazinger - Includes'' ROCKETO PAAAAAANCH 'bow